What is love to a red coat
by wildsakura
Summary: When Jaden first arrives at the duel academy and meets Chazz. Chazz begins to have feelings for a very innocent slifer red that apparently has no idea what love is. SyrusJaden ZaneJaden ChazzJaden
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What is love to a red coat?

**Summary:** When Jaden first arrives at the duel academy and meets Chazz. Chazz begins to have feelings for a very innocent slifer red that apparently has no idea what love is. Syrus/Jaden Zane/Jaden Chazz/Jaden

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this pairing or the characters that I am using in this pairing and any other character that you may by pass. Even though I wish I can't so there.

**Chapter 1:** Innocent Slifer with a Red Coat

The airplane was ready take off as a young slifer red coat as the brunette began to bounce up in down in his chair like an excited young child. Syrus turn to him with a smile that made Jaden even more ecstatic than before. He was staring out the window and was to distracted from looking at the people at the ground that he didn't hear the one of the employees say to sit in your seat and put the seat belt on properly, so he ended up falling on his head when the plane was reaching aptitude.

"Oww!" he yelled as Syrus looked at him and pulled him back into his seat, patting the boys head in sympathy. "You act like you never been on a plane before, Jay" He said putting the brunettes seat belt on. Then Jaden became said sad and did not say anything. "Don't tell me you haven't..." Syrus stop when he saw Jaden look like he was going to cry like a lost kitten. The blue haired boy just sighed and patted his friend on the back and the plane stopped rising and just sailed through the skies. When the brunette looked out the window again and saw the beautiful blue skies and his eyes began to sparkle with amazement.

When he got excited this time Syrus began to see Jaden's imaginary cat ears and tail. His imaginary tail was bushy in excitement that he was about to rip off his seat belt and began to jump off the walls. Syrus held his hand like a little kid while his cat bushy tail wagged around and the blue haired boy felt like he was being hit with it "Now Jay you have to calm down before they sky dive you off the plane" he said as Jaden looked at Syrus excitedly like they will actually do something like that.

"They really will?" he shouted excited as the blue haired boy sweat dropped and began to pat Jaden on the head like a puppy as he shook his head no. Jaden sat down as the suspense of all of the things he will see and he would do on the island was killing him little by little. Then Jaden fell asleep and Syrus sighed in relief "This is just how he acts on an plane, I wonder how he will act once we reach the academy" The blue haired duelist just looked at Jaden sleep on his small shoulder as they flew the reat of the way in peace.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

When they were almost there and you could see that the academy was huge. Syrus woke Jaden from his beauty sleep and Syrus meant beauty. He was just angelic. He didn't know a boy could look so beautiful while sleeping and he also purrs and that's kind of creepy but cute. The blue haired duelist look towards his friend who was shoving his face up against the window and saying "Oh" and "Ah" at every site that he could get a glimpse of.

"Wow it's so big and cool and also nice!" he shouted in excitement making the other students chuckle a bit, but not because he was acting so childish but he looked so cute when his eyes turned glossy in excitement. One of the students who was wearing obelisk blue jacket came over and ask him is he that excited to be coming to the duel academy that much as Jaden smiled cutely that made the older male want to jump on him so he fought it back with a light blush and a pat on the brown headed boys head.

Jaden's imaginary tail appeared again as it wagged as he was being patted on the head and they began to land on the duel academy's plane entrance.

Half of the students on the plane were thinking that it was luck that got Jaden pass the exam, even Syrus had a thought about as they landed people waited for them at the entrance. Some smiled and some stood with blank looks. The student knew they should let Jaden off first before anyone else got off because if they didn't they will be pushed out the way from his excitement. Jaden walked down first followed by Syrus and some other students and Jaden smiled lightly as got off the stairs and stood there in front of the people, who were waiting for the others to walk off as well.

Jaden eyes scanned the place left from right and also the people in front of him. Professor Crowler who was glaring at him as the brown haired boy tilt his head to the side "huh?" was all he could say to that look. Then Syrus pulled on Jaden to get his attention "What is it sy?" he said as the plane was almost empting its final batch "you see the guy with the turquoise hair?" he asked the brown haired boy as he scanned the people again. Then he saw someone that fit that description "you mean him over there?" he asked staring holes into the guys body as the blue haired older mail felt uncomfortable with the look he was giving him.

"Yes, now stop staring intensely at him he noticing that we are talking about him" he said with worried look as Jaden turned Syrus with a cute clueless look that made the blue haired boy blush lightly. He shook his head to remove the blush off his face and sighed "well that's my brother, but even though he my brother you should stay away from him" he said and Jaden faced him "why…" as he was cut by a teacher speaking through a microphone welcoming the kids.

He was bald with a similar red jacket that jaden was wearing "Welcome to duel academy our new and old students, I am Chancellor Sheppard and We know you had a long trip, so we will let you journey around the campus and get a acquaintance with you seniors and teachers and hope you have a nice day" he said as he forgot one but before he could say it Jaden was already in the building. The chancellor only sighed as he sent Zane to go get the new comer.

Zane sighed as he walked into the building looking for the brown haired boy and Syrus was worried about Jay.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jaden was inside the school wandering around the school: however, before he could get any further Zane caught up to Jaden and saw the brown hair boy crying in a kitten way "Syrus abandon (sniff) me (sob)" he cried as the turquoise boy looked at him and shojo flowers hovering around Jaden as he cried and all Zane could do is blush. (Note to self Zane has a thing for cute things meaning Jaden) Zane sighed as went over kneeled to his feet and looked at him "What's the matter?" asked as Jaden looked up with teary innocent eyes as the turquoise haired boy blushed even more. "I thought Syrus was following me but he's not here" he said as Zane patted him on the head and Jaden smiled purred.

The turquoise haired boy got hold of him self and help Jaden up as a girl with blonde hair came over and saw Zane and Jaden. She was a little clueless so she went over and wanted to see what was going on "is there a problem here?" she asked a Jaden turned around to her and Zane went back to his senses and saw Jaden hugging her "she so kawaii" He said as the girl blush a little and smiled.

"Thank you very much, what is your name?" She asked as he looked into her eyes as she started squeeze him because his eyes was so cute. She could see that her chest was choking him, so she let go of him and Jaden took a breath and smiled "My name is JadenYuki and yours is.." he said with anticipation as Alexis chuckle a little "Alexis Rhodes, nice meet you" He said as she smiled gracefully and that made Jaden jump up and down in excitement.

Zane felt like he was being ignored and seem like he wasn't needed here anymore until Jaden jumped on him like an excited kitten and didn't know he was sitting on his crotch. Zane started to panic when Alexis saw that he was about to take advantage of the poor brunettes body another obelisk blue came down hall looking at them.

"What the heck is going on here!" he shouted as he scared and the brown haired boy went behind Alexis in fright. The blonde haired girl looks at her back side and saw Jaden was a afraid of Chazz "you scared him Chazz" Zane said getting up as he snarled and looked a Jaden closely a the brown haired boy blush when he poked his head from behind Alexis.

The blonde looked at Jaden who was pulling her ear near his mouth "he scary" he said as Chazz got ticked yelled "what did you say?" that made Jaden cry in horror. Zane remember buying some candy from the school store for the Chancellor, but he knew Jaden needed more then he do. So Zane went over near the brown crying kitten (Zane's nickname for Jaden when he sees him now) and gave him the cherry lollipop had even Alexis thinking negatively.

"Don't think that's a bad idea giving him that lollipop Za…" She was stopped by a hand across her mouth "Alexis don't say it, he wouldn't understand" Zane said as they looked at Jaden lick the lollipop and that was a good sign for Chazz who was staring intensively at him savoring the lollipop.


	2. Chapter 2

**S.W.: **Thanks for the reviews everyone

**Jaden: **yeah thank you everybody, but what did they say about me in the first place . 

**S.A:** why you make it sound like they said something wrong?

**Jaden:** I just have a feeling

**S.A.: **(sigh) all they said that you were cute and that when you put the cat ears on you you're cuter

**Jaden:** really (sniff)

**S.A.: **yes really so can we get on with chapter two, with out you moping

**Jaden: **alright

**S.A.: **here we go to the next chapter

**Chapter 2: **you're hot, but scary

Chazz was getting utterly disturbed as Jaden was licking the candy and Alexis was trying to hold back from jumping on the poor defenseless and innocent boy. The blonde was pulling on Zane's jacket so he won't get a lose and Jaden was finishing off the last of his delicious treat Zane gave to him as Alexis was pulling Zane away from the seen leaving only Chazz there to experience the rest.

"That was satisfying. Huh where they all go?" he said as his eyes began to water and he fell on his knees. His imaginary cat tail and ear was showing when he started to cry and cover his eyes "everyone leaving me" he whined as Chazz sighed and went over near the crying brown kitten. He kneeled down to his height and was just looking at Jaden.

Chazz couldn't get how a boy who cries like a girl who lost her teddy bear get in to the duel academy so easily. All he could do his sigh and frown at the seen in front of him "would you stop crying slifer, its getting annoying" The black haired boy complained as Jaden looked up with a pissed looked "My name is not slifer, Its Jaden, J-A-D-E-N Jaden!" He screamed. Chazz stood there surprise the remark he got from the brown kitten as he stood up and turned his head in shame "well you shouldn't be crying like a little baby slifer" Chazz said as come back and Jaden got mad.

Jaden wasn't taking that name well so he started to wiggle his butt like a kitten, but Chazz couldn't figure out what he was doing until he pounced up like and attacked him. Then Jaden's imaginary tail and ears look like he took a bath and had a fight with a blow drier as he started to bight on his blue obelisk jacket and smacking him in the face at the same time. Then Chazz just notice that Jaden was sitting on his crotch when he was "Cat fighting" with him as the brown haired boy stood over him and was face to face with him.

He was staring intensively in the black orbs and Chazz began to blush by him looking so deep into his eyes. It was like he was tearing every shred of cloths he had on off but Jaden wouldn't know anything about that, so he snapped out of the daze and looked at him back "what are you looking at?" he said as jaden blushed and went a little closer to Chazz's face and the black haired boy was getting a little tense.

"You're hot for a very scary person" Jaden explained as they heard Syrus and the other coming this way and Chazz didn't want anyone to think negative about the position they were in. So he pushed Jaden off and stood up. He dusted his self and looked at Jaden with death glare and walked away. Then Syrus saw jaden on the floor and ran over to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay jay did someone hurt you anything" he said as Jaden shook his head no. Syrus just sighed in relief and as he gave jaden a helping hand "well that's good you shouldn't really run off without permission jay you could of got expelled right there in front of everyone" he said as Jaden ears went down in embarrassment as he pointed his fingers together. Syrus can only sigh as he patted Jaden on the head they went outside to catch some fresh air. Also the blue haired boy wanted to explain what the brunette missed when he ran off.

They made it out side with out no distractions and sat down on a bench near by. Jaden started to play with his message board and as he listened to what Syrus was saying at the same time. Then a yellow coated boy came over to them as Jaden couldn't help but look up at him and stare "who are you? And why do you have a different type of coat then me and Syrus?" Jaden asked as the boy just chuckled and patted Jaden on head which made Syrus look up from his message board with a "why are you touching him" look on his face.

All Jaden did was smile at the boy for petting him as the yellow coated boy let out a sigh and looked down at Jaden who was looking at him and awaited for his answer to his questions. "Well my name is bastion Misawa and the reason I am not wearing why I am not wearing the same color as you do is because I am part of the Ra yellow group which is higher then slifer red" Bastion explained as Syrus was giving Bastion a death glare for explaining something to **His** Jaden when he was about to say it first.

Bastion ignored the glare and focused more on Jaden then anyone right now "I sorry I don't get it" he said softly and sadly as Bastion just gave him light smile "Well you see there are three levels at this school where they place they're students in for academic scores and also performance, you did pass the performance Jaden but no the academic so you ended up in the lowest group" he said as Jaden looked at him as he repeated lowest in his head that made him cry.

The brown haired slifer began to whimper and he cat ears went lower then before "that means up weak right (sniff)" Jaden whimpered a little more as Bastion sighed and petted the brown haired slifer on the head "no that just means you have to work more harder to get up to the highest level okay" he said as he winked at Jaden.

Syrus was more pissed off then he was before and then he was thinking of the most evil things he could do to Bastion. For example chop that bloody hand off that was touching Jaden's beautiful head and feed it to the piranhas. Then his thoughts were threw off when he heard Jaden purring as he was being petted on his head, now that was the last straw for him, because nobody and he mean nobody not even Chancellor him self can make him purr moan or any other sound that came from his beautiful lips but him.

"Um Jaden we should um start, looking around the place so when our classes start tomorrow we won't get lost Kay?" he asked quickly which broke jaden out of his purring chant as looked at Syrus who was angry but didn't show it in his expression but Bastion can see all his anger just by looking at his hair match eyes. All Bastion can do was smirk as he started to rub Jaden head lightly that made him purr louder and made Syrus want to take a knife and stab him.

"I should be going to I don't want to be late for the party their having to welcome us" he said still smirking as Jaden got excited and bounced up and down "Can I go pewees?" he pleaded that made the blue haired boy furious. "I would if I could but this party is only for Ra yellow students, but don't worry their doing a little celebration for you guys as well alright" he said with a smile that made Jaden cherry then ever. Before Bastion said goodbye he just wanted to piss off Syrus one more time so he kissed jaden on his left cheek and waked goodbye.

The blue haired boy wanted to through his message board at him but he had more self control and he had the relief that he was gone now. Then he looked over at Jaden who was looking at the sky with wonder "Hey jay we should go now" all the brown haired duelist do was gave him a quick nod and got up. Syrus swore next time he sees anyone touch what was his he was going to blow as the walked back into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**W.S.: hello there again and thanks for the reviews. Jaden loves them a lot**

**Jaden: no I don't (blush)**

**S.W.: The blush shows it all and I bet Bastion was enjoying his moment with his brown haired kitty hmm**

**Bastion: I sure was I wish it was a story about us only**

**Jaden: (blush)**

**Syrus and Zane: in your perverted dreams**

**W.S.: well lets start the 3****rd**** chapter before I go to the south alright I hope you miss me when go away.**

**Jaden: that meaning no one**

**W.S.: Shut up before I tie you up and give you to Zane and Syrus anyway on with chapter three.**

Chapter 3: jealousy over a sweet kitten

They had entered the school building again as they walked around they saw this huge duelist stadium that was glitter of a shining metal and smelt of fresh pine. Jaden wanted to duel someone right now so he could just try out the stadium that stood before him. His eyes glittered and gleamed at the sight to obelisk blue member came out a door looking at them admire the stadium that obviously didn't belong to them.

"What is two slifer reds, doing in a royal place like this" he said with his eyes close sounding high and mighty as he went open his eyes to see exactly who he was talking to as his eyes remembered that brown hair and brown eyes from the plane who couldn't keep his seat. "Oh it's the boy was talking to on the plane, and it seems like he has his eye set on dueling here" the second obelisk blue said as they walked over to him. Jaden snapped out of the daze he was in and gave them a beautiful smile that made them blush "Hello there" he said still smiling as they gave the brunette a small smile.

Syrus wasn't taking any chances since what happen earlier caught him off guard so he thought it would be a good time for Jaden and him to check other places around the school other than here. "Hey jay they were right we shouldn't be in a place as royal and sacred as this one so we should see other place…" he was caught off by a door opening. Chazz came through and he was that happy with the sight he was seeing.

The two obelisk students didn't notice who came in through the door, but they didn't really care they were to busy paying to attention an excited brunette who was being to cute for his own good. Then the boys were telling Jaden about the things obelisk blue students were privileged to do a some other stuff that made him happy and joyful. They started to pet Jaden on the head playfully and Jaden made kitten sounds that made them chuckle.

The blue haired duelist was furriest and Chazz was pissed for being ignored so much so he yelled "Slifer!" at jaden who jumped up from being startled. "Well if it isn't Chazz, how are you doing on your second year here hmm" the first obelisk asked with a grin that was actually real other than the others who smiled at him. Then Chazz thought that probably he was in a good mood because he was playing around with relentless slifer who sitting there with a smile on his tan like face.

The black haired boy stared angrily at the brunette who was to busy smiling from all the attention he was getting. "Why are you two playing around instead of getting ready for the welcoming banquet?" he asked as Jaden glared angrily at Chazz and the black haired was frightened by it.

"Don't talk to them like that they were just telling me about obelisk students, stupid" he said outing his middle finger on his left eye and pulled his eye lid down and stuck his tongue out at him and turn away quickly. Syrus who was being completely ignored was surprised at the brunette's action as a familiar obelisk girl came in smiling. Then Jaden's ears went up and sensed her quickly as he ran to her as he gave her big hug that made her gave a light blush.

Alexis was just smiling at him as Chazz glared staggers into the young boys back for hugging the women of his dreams. Jaden was getting strange coming from his back as he turned around and saw Chazz glaring harshly at and his kitten ears went down and he started to sniff "Jay are you okay?" Syrus said as Jaden looked up with watery eyes and there attention automatically went to Chazz. The black haired was scared a little and he looked at the crying jaden in the blondes arms. He felt the whole room glaring at him as he sweat dropped and sighed.

"Why does he hate me?" he whined as Chazz stood there stunned as his attention went to each person in the room.

**Syrus POV**

I stared at my beloved jaden who cried and glared at that damn obelisk rat for making his brown kitty cry.

'_he better apologize for making him cry or tonight he won't have to worry about his family problems, and oh yes you didn't think I knew to emotional prick, about the times your family look at you as a frailer and nothing more than that' _he thought as his jaden rubbed his eyes with his clenched fist as I wanted to go over there and comfort him if that damn big breasted women wasn't in the way.

But he could let it slide because she wasn't being touchy feely like that Bastion guy. So Syrus swallowed his pride and had to stand up for jaden "well aren't you going to say sorry?" he hollered at him as Chazz head snapped to my direction. I can tell he was still getting over the fact that he was being glared at.

"Sorry for what, I didn't do anything to the slifer" he said as I turned to a glaring Alexis who looked more pissed then I was at the black haired duelist "you glared at the poor boy, he is sensitive if you notice what happened early" she stated as I looked at her clueless.

'_Had something happen earlier that I was informed about or was she talking nonsense?'_ I asked myself but didn't really pay attention to it as we awaited the apology my jaden peaked a me and I gave him a cherry smile that made him cheer up a little but not enough.

**END OF Syrus POV**

"Alright already! I am sorry for glaring at you okay there I said" Chazz said as Jaden's ears popped up and peaked at Chazz. "Weally" he said looking at Chazz cutely as the black haired boy blushed lightly. He looked deep with in Jaden's brown beautiful eyes as he nodded yes to him. As he still held Alexis he gave Chazz a beautiful smile and "I forgive you" he said letting go of Alexis and Syrus worked up the nerve to go up jaden and check to make sure he was okay.

Chazz was still blushing when he looked into the brunettes eyes as he shook his head and walked out. The two obelisk students just sighed and went over to comfort the young brunette as they walked out the stadium to guide Jaden around the rest of the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**W.S.: thanks for the reviews everyone **

**Jaden: thank you very much**

**Chazz: why and gods name did you make me look like the bad one of the story for?**

**W.S.: I said you get Jaden didn't I so what's the problem?**

**Chazz: you made me make my jaden cry (snuggles jaden)**

**W.S: you still end up with him anyway you look at it **

**Chazz: I guess your right**

**W.S.: good **

**Jaden: I should start you off with the fourth Chapter everyone, I hope you like it meow X3**

Chapter 4: your to cute for your own good jaden

Jaden and the gang looked around the place and thought it looked beautiful. Jaden thought the Obelisk dorms had royal beauty, and then he said the Ra yellow dorm had perfect beauty, the last dorm was the slifer red dorm and he thought he had natural beauty that had a **perfect **view and a **royal **sent. He thought it was nice and Syrus thought it look like a ordinary beach house that people had to ether share a room and or be anti-social and get they're own.

Alexis said that she had to go unpack her stuff and put them away so she doesn't have to do them later. The same had gone for the two other students in her group, so they followed behind. Jaden waved bye to them as they walked to their assigned dorm. Syrus felt happy that both Jaden and him got to share a dorm together that meant that he gets to do what ever he want to the innocent brown kitten.

"Hey jays aren't you happy to share a dorm with me?" Syrus asked as he smiled playfully as the brunette looked at him and gave him cute girlish smile back "of course I am" he answered back as they entered the room. Jaden thought it had that original look unlike the other he have seen when they looked around the school. Syrus said to Jaden that he should be in an Obelisk blue dorm because since he defeated professor Crowler in a duel. He also said anyone with that sort of skill should be treated like a prince. When those words came out of Syrus mouth a boy on the top bunk bed woke up and stared at them.

"Did you just say he defeated Crowler one of our professors at this school?" the chubby looking boy said as Jaden looked up and nodded playfully and smiled. The chubby boy couldn't get it :but you are a slifer red coat, one of the lowest skilled people, that isn't even possible for the smartest slifer" he said with doubt as the brown kitten smile went upside down as his cat ears went down in shame. He was tired of people saying bad things about him so he ran out the door and headed to where Alexis dorm was.

"See what you have done!" he shouted at the chubby boy as he began to glare at him.

"It isn't my fault he wasn't telling the truth" he said as he rolled over to his side and faced the wall "he was telling the truth, how do you think he passed the exam by the test" he said as his face went red in fiery. The chubby boy can sense that he was being glared at harshly as turned to Syrus and saw him about to pick up the chair next to him and throw right on top of him.

"Okay calm down, we'll go find him and I can apologize for what I said" he said as he tumbled out the bed and followed Syrus out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jaden POV**

I run to Alexis who I know that can make this pain in my chest go away. Syrus didn't say anything that guy told me that it isn't possible for him to defeat Crowler. _'why am I always treated unfairly for, all I do is live and people wants to tell me that I am no good to do anything just like my father" _he thought as he ran up to Alexis room and opened the door.

When I went in side Alexis only had a towel on and she was about to scream until she saw my tears rolling down his tan cheek. "Alexis why o they be mean to me why do they doubt me" I cry out as she ran to me still wearing her towel and closed her room door. Some of the two girls that Alexis was friends with saw what happened and ran down to the banquet room to tell the others.

**End of Jaden's POV**

The two girls went to the banquet was shouting 'Alexis has a boy in her room' and 'it's a slifer red coat' as Crowler stood in shock as Zane and Chazz ran to Alexis room. The Chubby boy and Syrus stood in front of the blonde's room with anticipation to open it as the two obelisks came to them and put it to a stop "are you the ones who went in Alexis's room!" Chazz shouted as they looked around to see them.

"No!" Syrus answered as Chazz went to Alexis's door and kicked it open and saw an Alexis with a towel on sitting on the bed next to a whimpering Jaden.

"What gods name are you doing in my room!!" she hollered as professor Crowler came running in to see what was all the commotion and Alexis was enraged when he saw her half naked.

"Jaden get away from her and go to the chancellors office now" Crowler said and Alexis took a long red ribbon from her dresser and tied around Jaden's eyes "don't worry no ones going to hurt you anymore" she said as she tied it tightly around his eyes.

"What are you AHHHH!!!!!?" Crowler was stopped by a computer chair thrown at his head. "Get out you perverts!!" she yelled as she thrown a dictionary and some other things that I will not mention.

"What's going on Alexis why is people screaming" he cried she chase the rest out the room and locked her door so no one will get in "don't worry the bad people are all gone now okay jaden" she said as she took the ribbon off his face and smiled. His kitten ears came out and he started to snuggle her arm.

Jaden smiled a little and purred with happiness as the blonde looked at him and she was imagining little flowers in the back round. _'If this boy had all the girl features, he would surely be a looker for the boys' _she thought she felt a nose bleed going to happen, until she caught her self and thought of an idea.

"Jaden you want to play a game?" she asked as he smiled "okay, but before we play can you get dressed first?" he said as she smiled and nodded yes.

Little did the two know the boy's was on the other side of the door listening to their conversation "So Alexis is the pervert?" Syrus asked as they looked at him and sighed.

**W.S.: I had made new short story to this chapter and beyond and it was inspired by Gakuen heaven's Ham Ham Heaven my short story is called meow meow GX. Hope you like it. Note that they have ears of cats and tails like them.**

**Meow Meow GX**

Bastion was sorting through his cards as Jaden came up to him to see what he was doing.

"Hey bastion what are you doing meow?" Jaden asked as he peeked over Bastion shoulder.

"I am preparing a deck for you as a present meow" he answered as he licked jaden on his cheek and the brunette blushed.

"We should go some where quiet so I can do more then that meow" he stated as a shoe came flying towards him hitting him on the head.

"meooow" he yelped in pain as he turn to see Zane mad with fiery and ready to attack " no one his going to take his virginity but me meow" Zane said kissing Jaden on the cheek and dragging him away.

"No meow" Bastion said as they took off into the sunset

"Well at least I tried, well until next time meow" he said as he sighed and went back to his sorting.

\Fin/

**Hope you like it ******

**Copyright © **


	5. Chapter 5

**W.S.: I m back everyone **

**Jaden: Aww we were about have a party**

**W.S.: what did you just say?**

**Jaden: They said we could have fun, while you were a way**

**W.S.: what kind of party**

**Jaden: well normal parties with games like strip poker**

**Chazz: yeah like strip poker (smirk)**

**Syrus: Jay will have fun don't worry **

**Zane: Jaden might win if he follows the rules or we might have some show looking at Jaden naked **

**Bastion: don't worry us won't touch him at all (fingers crossed behind his back)**

**Together all three: yep we promise**

**Bastion: you don't have to worry about a thing it is going to be fun**

**Jaden: yeah (smiles)**

**Syrus: don't worry about nothing **

**W.S.: Jaden better be a virgin when I post the next chapter**

**Zane: don't worry he will (snicker) **

**W.S.: okay since we have a understanding let start chapter five!**

Chapter five: My little cross dresser

The boys still waited at the door for Jaden to walk out, but it has been a while since they been there and they were wondering what was going on. Chazz went to the door and put his ear close to it but didn't here sound but a view light foot steps. Syrus was worried about Jaden because he didn't know what king of girl was Alexis, but he was going to try and trust. "There finished!" they heard Alexis yelled as they stood up and waited with anticipation at the door.

They heard the door unlock and Alexis came out smiling "Where is he Alexis?" Syrus asked as she looked at him smirked and usually Alexis wouldn't smirk like that. She sighed and looked at the obelisk teacher and the students among her, then she felt Jaden tug at her arm and she had to smile. "Since all of you seen me with only a towel on, I wanted to find a suitable punishment for you all" she said as she moved out the way to let to put eyes on Jaden and they were all in shock and Syrus blushed.

They didn't know Alexis would do that jaden; Zane almost caught a nose bleed at the sight but who wouldn't when you see a boy in a girl's slifer red uniform. Each one of them looked at a part they admired the most about Jaden. Even professor Crowler had to look at him.

Syrus and Zane looked at Jaden's skinny legs and nicely shaped hips, the hip thing was not very common for a boy, but he was one who was unique. Chazz was look at face that no looked soft pure that met the boys potential. The Chubby boy fainted with a nose bleed and professor Crowler was having naughty thoughts about the young boy as blushed at all of there stares. The brown haired boy felt naked because of the stares they gave him.

"Alexis what do you think your doing to him?" Zane asked as blonde haired girl did nothing but smirked, she wanted them to think about why she would put Jaden in a mini skirt that tied tight around his hips, a tight black short sleeve shirt, and last but no least a slifer red jacket that all belong to her when she was a slifer. She felt they weren't getting it so she holds Jaden hips tightly and looked at the now raging boy. "Now since all of you I know are perverted beyond belief and would get jealous if anyone went near poor innocent Jaden" she said as Chazz looked away like wasn't even drooling over the young boy "I have assigned someone to be with him so he could tease you guys a bit" she said a devious smirk.

They were wonder who was it going to be, but they're wonder were over, because a Ra yellow boy pulled back spiky hair was coming down the hall Syrus was pissed when he recognized his face. "Bastion!" Syrus growled as they looked at the Ra yellow student walk towards them "hello there Jaden" he said politely as Jaden cat ears and tail shown. Alexis let go of him and Jaden scampered over to him. Jaden hugged him tightly as Bastion hugged him back and smirked at the glaring crowd.

Then Alexis clapped her hands hard to get the groups attention "well this is how everything goes" they wanted to listen carefully so they can find a way out of this horrible punishment "Jaden be Bastion for the rest of this month and you will not be able to physical contact, oh and who ever I see is not trying to get Jaden's attention will be able to do what ever they want with Jaden as long has nothing to do with his virginity" she said. Chazz was still looking at the brown haired boy cuddle Ra yellow student who wrapped his arms around Jaden nicely shaped hips.

"Do I make myself clear everyone" Alexis said as Syrus looked at her angrily

"Did you even ask Jaden if he was okay with this?" Syrus asked as they all nodded in agreement.

"Of course I asked him and he said as long as he stayed with someone he knew and not a stranger he was alright with it and he said he likes games a lot!" she answered and they all new that Alexis was making fun of him because he was innocent and cute. All of them sighed as they agreed to do what Alexis said and they were off to there room and they left the chubby kid lying there still unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day jaden was awoken by the morning sun light as he stretched his body out like a cat. He notices that he only wore a shirt to bed and it was a pajama one that was half open at the bottom. He didn't know where the pants were until he seen Bastion sleeping in them. Jaden smiled as he looked over at the clock and seen it was 6:00 in the morning and remember school didn't start till 10:00 so he had more time to sleep, but didn't go back to sleep, so he instead jumped out the bed and he ran to the computer Bastion's room.

Jaden was wondering about how to use the computer since he didn't had one before. He looked around it to see how to turn it on. He found a button on the machine and some buttons on the monitor as he pressed the buttons on the monitor nothing happened but when he pressed the button on the machine he heard a sound a from the machine. He seen the pictures on the screen and just wondered what they mean. Then the screen came up with a picture that screen name and password and didn't know what they mean so he clicked anything on the keyboard but nothing happen. He did it over and over again until he got frustrated. Then his eyes turned a nicely looking golden and he began to type something into the computer that made it go through.

When his eyes went back to normal he just smiled and started to search around the documents and he found Chazz portfolio. He began to read everything and was amazed with what he got to see so he about the guy. He was close to Kaiba also he was rolling in cash, he was pro duelist and also he was smart as well. He didn't get how a rich person can be so mean especially towards some one in a lower level then him. Jaden was just trying to become friends with to become friends with the guy, but all Chazz wants to do is get rid of him.

Jaden was so interested in the computer he didn't notice Bastion came out the bed. "Jaden what are you doing?" the yellow Ra student asked as Jaden's imaginary kitten ears and tails popped up as he ran over and gave Bastion a big hug that him fall back on the bed. "Well good mourning to you too, but how did you get in to my computer with out a password" Bastion said as Jaden chuckled a little "I did use a password and it was named after my favorite games" he said as Bastion sat up and smiled.

"And what game that might be?" he asked Jaden hugged his arm "Kingdom hearts two" he said as Bastion gave Jaden a smile that made the younger brunette jump on him. The thing the Ra yellow student didn't understand is how cans a person who got a low score on there writing entrance exam can hack his high tech computer. "I didn't know you knew how to hack into computers" He said as Jaden gave him a blank look that gave him a clue that he didn't know what in gods name he was talking about. "I don't know what I did I just knew the password for some reason" he stated a Bastion looked at him and chuckled a bit and that made Jaden head tilt.

Bastion got up and looked over at the clock and so it was 8:00 am he knew he and Jaden needed to get ready for school so he decided that he should let Jaden take his own bath. He asked Jaden did he wanted to go first, but he said no because he wants to read more about Chazz Princeton and when he heard that he was very surprised. He didn't know he was interested in someone like that. Then he just shrugged it off and gave Jaden a sweet kiss on the cheek as he went in the bathroom.

He read something's about Chazz Father and Mother dying from an accident and His brother trying to take over domino city through money, business and Chazz's dueling. He had no doubt about in enrolling in this school but now he was having doubts about, because he didn't feel as much support then Chazz had because he was known by everyone.

He started to chew his bottom lip as his eyes turned gold again and he began to hack into the Princeton's main computer as a lot of number came up on the screen he started to navigate through the number to get in the main computer. Then he started to download some data that seem important to know on to Chazz's portfolio and then he exited the main computer and went back to Bastion to see if the data got there safely without damage. He said success in a low tone of voice as Bastion came out of the bathroom with a white towel on and then Jaden's eyes went back to normal. As he looked at Bastion he blushed and turned away as the older brunette smiled at him enjoying the reaction "It's your turn to take a bath Jaden "he said as Jaden got up and patted inside bathroom as he closed the door shut. Bastion eyes went to the computer saw a sentence that said download success fully made and his eyes widen when he went to see what Jaden had downloaded and he was amazed and in shock.

Bastion got dressed quickly and told Jaden to go to the Cafeteria with out him because he had something important to do as he heard a loud okay he slipped on his shoes and went to Chazz's room.

**Bastion POV **

I ran like I was in race to the obelisk blue dormitory as he saw Chazz walking out and he stopped in front of him. "What is it Bastion aren't you suppose to be with Jaden right" he said with a smirk as he looked at the me panting "or is it that he left you and didn't want you" he said as I looked up at him with a serious face.

"Chazz only your brothers know how to operate the main computer right" he said as Chazz I widened and nodded " well they aren't the only ones" he said as the black haired boy stared at him with horror in his eyes. "Who hacked into it?" he said as I looked at him straight in the eye let out a sigh.

"Until I tell you this promise not to interrupt me until I am done" I said as he nodded in agreement "well this morning Jaden woke up early and found out the pass word on my computer, then I woke up I see he was looking a the portfolio bio on the school webpage, I went to take a bath and he some hacked into the main computer in seconds and downloaded some of your data of the main computer" I said as he began to stare at him in horror.

I just waited for him to say something but what was there to say about this situation "What should we do" he said as Chazz straiten his face and looked at Bastion "expel him" he said as I looked at him and see if he was serious and he was. Both Chazz and Bastion walked towards the Cafeteria with looks a wonder will have. They saw no sign of Jaden they were thing second thoughts about the young brunette being a student. They thought he was a spy trying to bring down Princeton business to get me out of this school so he can become the king of games. I looked at Chazz and he look like he had a clue what was going on.

"So that's the reason why he would try to make me look bad in front of people I know I want to admire me" he said as he clenched his fist tighter and saw Syrus running towards us. "Hey Bastion Jaden left you room but went towards the woods for some reason" he said I look at Chazz and nodded and they both ran towards the woods.

**End of Bastion's POV **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Jaden**

Jaden was wondering was his heart was beating so fast and why he seemed confused for some reason. He wanted to stop these emotions now but he didn't know how, all he knew was that he had to get away from the academy so he can have some time to think. So he walked a little further in to the forest.

He heard something that sound like winged Kuriboh so he started run up faster as his skirt started to fly because of the wind, but he didn't seem to care, he just wanted to find the where the sound was coming from so he ran deeper and until he saw a glow that was coming from the bushes so he opened and saw wing Kuriboh looking at him as he gave a cherry smile.

Then someone was calling him and it sounded like Bastion and Chazz as he grabbed to glowing winged Kuriboh and ran towards them. Jaden couldn't see that Chazz was pissed but he knew that they were calling him. "Hello you guys" he said as he confronted them and looked down at the winged Kuriboh. "Look who I found "they looked down and saw a duel monster card in his hand and they're eyes widened "Where did you get that?' Chazz asked as the duel monster floated from Jaden's hands.

"He was telling me to come and see him right" he said as the winged Kuriboh circulated around him and happiness. Chazz forgot about the duel monster and glared angry at Jaden which made him jump "what's the big idea hacking into my families main computer" the black haired boy hissed as Jaden remembered what he was doing in the room. "I wanted to know more about Chazz; because he was always glair sneering every time I walked passed your way I wanted to see what I was doing wrong" The younger brunette explained as the black haired kid wanted to know more of a better reason.

"I didn't understand anything really because everything was more about business stuff so that did help me, I then was feeling very confuse because I didn't know why I was hated so much" he said as looked at Chazz who had a blank expression on his face.

"How a slifer like you got into the main computer" Chazz asked as he looked at him still waiting for some answers.

"There were numbers on the screen and then my mind all of sudden went blank and I was me" he said as Chazz and Bastion looked at each other giving each other same expression and it was 'what the hell'.

"So you saying it wasn't you who hacked into the computers but some one else" Jaden nodded violently and Chazz held his head.

"Let get you to the infirmary, so you can get some sleep okay" Bastion said as Jaden nodded and as he waved by to wing Kuriboh and walked back to the academy.

**Meow Meow GX part two**

Jaden with golden eyes was tying something on the computer and Chazz came to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing slifer meow" he said as the golden eyes looked at him and Chazz tail went in between his legs.

"Are you okay meow" he said in his deep voice as he sat up from the computer and looked at Chazz.

"You aren't Jaden, what did you do with jaden meow" he said as the golden eyed Jaden kissed Chazz on the cheek and the black haired boy blushed.

"I am jaden but not the same meow" he said as he smiled cheerfully and went back to the computer, while a confused Chazz sat there thinking about what he meant.

**Hope you like ******


	6. Chapter 6

**W.S.: and we are back with the story**

**Zane, Syrus, Bastion, and Chazz: finally!**

**W.S.: wait a minute where is Jaden he always think people for reviews or say something before you all**

**Syrus: don't look at me, when the party was going on at ten I fell asleep**

**Bastion: don't look my way I left before ten**

**Chazz: I got freaked out by a drunken Zane**

**Everyone looked at Zane**

**Zane: he said he can't walk for some reason (smirk)**

**W.S.: you monster how could you do that **

**All the other three: yeah!**

**Zane: everyone was leaving and sleeping and there was a cute jaden there holding drink and I thought he looked lonely.**

**W.S.: kill him**

**Syrus: will do (charging up the chain saw)**

**Zane: and I am going to run**

**Syrus and the others chase after Zane**

**W.S.: while they do that lets go on to the next chapter of our story!**

Chapter 6: I hate you but I love you

They took Jaden to the nurse office for him to lie down and rest because they thought that is what he needed. When they went to lay him down he started to look at the both of them with teary eyes "can't of you stay?" he asked look like he was about to cry as the two boy's looked at each other and they were still not buying his little story. They both shook no and Jaden's ears appeared and they went down.

"Do they hate me?" he asked as he looked at the side of the bed and saw a nurse who was doing paper work at her desk. Jaden got up and walked over to the women and tapped her on the shoulder, when she looked up she smiled and patted him on the head "what's the matter sweetie?" the nurse asked as the brunette looked at her with teary eyes "they hate me" he said as he started clenching his fist.

"Who do?" she asked as Jaden looked down at the floor and then looked at the nurse.

"Chazz-kun and Bastion-Chan" he said as she just gave him a sigh as she thought about what to say.

"Well Chazz hates everyone except Alexis of course and Bastion isn't usually the hating type so you must had did something to anger him" she said as Jaden thought about what happen in the woods and thought about.

"I think he must have got mad because I was on his computer and went to his documents and found Chazz-kun's data but then his data had a link and I clicked it and numbers came up and I was so confuse that I went blink then when I was back to normal something on the computer said downloading" he said as the teacher stood and pure shock of what the boy did. Jaden remember that look because it was the same look Bastion gave him when he said the download.

He was thinking that he must have did something wrong because everyone is making him feel bad "Jaden sweetie what you pressed was the Princeton's main computer and the only one who knows the password is Chazz" she said as Jaden was about to cry again until she patted him on his head. She told him not the worry about it and that he should get some rest as she took off Jaden's shoes and pulled the cover the now sleeping figure.

The nurse took a deep breath and sighed as she looked at the sleeping duelist and thought she should report this to the chancellor soothe Princeton family won't be in any kind of danger. She couldn't see how a boy so innocent can be a hacker, but like they say the most innocent people can be the most evil as she left to chancellor Sheppard office to tell him what she had heard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It hit night time and Chancellor Sheppard was wondering what to do in a situation like this, He didn't know whether to keep Jaden or expel him. He didn't know an excellent duelist like him will hack into the computers of the family that donates money to duel academy, but the questions where how did he learn hacking and what information did he download. The bald man was wondering how such a hacker haven't been caught in the first place and if he knew so much why did he fail the duel academy entrance exams.

The bald man was curios and angry at Jaden and he wanted answer before he starts to point fingers at him and accuse him of hacking, the nurse did say that he said it was like had two sides so lets see what will happen.

**With Jaden**

Jaden still in his deep night slumber and was never woken up by anyone was having a strange dream of a person who looked like him but with golden eyes. Jaden went up to the person and touch his face and then looked at the figure smile at him.

"_Who are you?" he said pulling his hand back to his side and stared._

"_I am your lust" the look a like answered as Jaden stared at him with a clueless look on his face._

"_What my lust?" he said questionably as he tilted his head to the side._

"_What you want, what you desire do you have it now?" he said as Jaden nodded and was still confused._

"_Why am I here?" _

"_you are here in curiosity Jaden" the look a like said as Jaden paused for second before he said anything else " how do you know my name when I didn't know you or tell you yet?" the look a like slapped his fore head and twitched " I your lust of course am going to know your name" he said as Jaden made a oh face._

"_Are you the one who got me in trouble today?" he asked as the look a like nodded and that wasn't good because now Jaden was mad. Because now he knows all this time he was being targeted at it was him all along. Then he was about to say something, but interrupted by the double "you love him don't you" he said as Jaden looked clueless like he didn't know what the word meant._

"_Love?" he said questionably as the twin twitch again and this time he went and smacked Jaden across the head and the brunette whimpered and pain. "Why did you do that for" as his cat ears appeared and he began to rub his head._

_The twin pounced at Jaden and made them both fall "why did you do that for?" as the golden eyed twin looked in to Jaden's eyes "didn't today your head felt like it was hurting after you read Chazz's data?" he asked as Jaden nodded violently and the golden eyed twin stopped him._

"_Love starts out when your heard and head starts to hurt or your mind begins be filled with confusion, then you start to wonder about the person and grow feelings over him" he said making sure Jaden was still with him as the brunette looked up a without any sigh of misunderstand and confusion. Then he sighed and started to continue "okay in your case you didn't understand what feelings were floating around in that small head of yours when you first saw, had a conversation with him, or pounced on him" The twin said sitting up and patting Jaden on the head._

"_your mind was lusting after Chazz because you believed that he was someone who can be with you and make you happy, but you see you have been showing him physically that you hate him but you truly love him mentally and you want him to become your friend or lover" he said as he looked at Jaden and Jaden looked down and remember the time he was being called slifer by Chazz the time and got angry at him, but he wasn't really mad he really like the nickname Chazz had gave him, but didn't want to show it._

_Jaden looked at his double and smiled a little "so love is something you want but don't show" he said as the golden haired boy sighed in relief, because he didn't have to explain again "yes" he nodded as his dream began to fade and he began to wake up._

The brunette woke up and looked around a bit as he saw no one there and thought it was all just a hallucination, but that hallucination helped him understand that he was in love with someone and he needed to find if everything was okay, so he jumped out of bed and ran to Chazz's Dorm where his destiny awaits him.

**Okay that was a tough one but will have more but until then enjoy the mew mew GX short story ******

**Bastion was working on his computer and Jaden came in with a French maid outfit on that was above his knee caps and was tight around his waste. When Bastion saw this he calmly got up and looked at jaden with lust filled eyes.**

"**Bastion-kun Alexis told me that you like me in girl cloths so I decided that I want to make Bastion-kun happy and where the new out Alexis bought for me mew" he said as Bastion's tail swiped side to side with excitement. He grabbed Jaden's hand and pulled him on the bed.**

"**I really do like these, outfits Jaden and I really like to see you out of that outfit as well" he said knowing Jaden will buy it. The brunette cat smiled and began to take the dress until Zane came in and his ears struck up in fury "what are you doing to my plushy Bastion" that both looked at the turquoise haired boy as he punch Bastion and picked up a half naked kitty.**

"**Plushy I have better plans in store for you" he said smirking Jaden gave a dumb smile and they walked out the room leaving Bastion alone again. "Why do this always happen to me, oh well back to work I guess" He said as he went back to his computer and continued working.**


	7. Chapter 7

**W.S.: I'm back again and so is Jaden**

**Jaden: I got back from the hospital a okay, but where's Zane and the others.**

**W.S.: lets just say they won't be partying for a while especially Zane.**

**Jaden: but why I was having fun at the party but I don't remember how it ended, do you know.**

**W.S.: ******

**Jaden: you do know don't you**

**W.S.: yes but I tell you after what happen, and guess what **

**Jaden: What**

**W.S.: This is the last chapter **

**Jaden: Nooooooooo!**

**W.S.: yep but you will be back **

**Jaden: really**

**W.S.: how's a story with Naruto sound **

**Jaden: you mean Naruto Uzumaki right **

**W.S.: yep**

**Jaden: oh my god do I get an autograph I can't believe I am going to be in a story with Naruto Uzumaki.**

**W.S. Notice: my is going to be a Chat line since I am to lazy top go through all the explaining about duel monster cards.**

**Jaden: now on with the last chapter**

Chapter 7: So this is what love is

Jaden scurried across the halls of DA and went over to the obelisk blue dorm for men and it looked like a castle, but he had no time to think of that right now he had things to do and a person to see. He ran into the dorm without security noticing and went to the side where the dorms were, he had no idea where he was going and he didn't want to open each door just to wake someone up, so he decided to follow his instincts and open a door he guess Chazz was in.

The brunette's cat ears began to show as he used his cat senses to sniff him out and notice a familiar one. He only was introducing by three obelisk blue and that was Alexis, Zane, and Chazz, he crossed out Alexis since she was in the girl's dorm and was left with the two guys. His ears went down in confusing wondering which of these doors could be his as a door opened and usually that was not good but for jaden it was purrfect, because now he could see if that was him or not.

Jaden hid behind a corner and peek to see who it is and it was not a person he was looking for, but it was some one who came close and it was Zane, The turquoise haired boy had good senses and knew that somebody was out here but the question was who. He looked down the hall and it was empty but he trusted his instincts, so he walks down the hall where Jaden was.

The brunette started to feel very tense, he didn't know what to do if he got caught in here so he decided to take a chance and open the door next to him as he went in quickly as he closed and locked the door. He sighed and looked up and saw no one in the room, so he went to the bed and sat on it. Jaden saw a flat screen computer and he remember how he got in trouble the first time and it was because of that machine.

He looked at the computer closely and saw the computer was still on, so went towards it and took a seat. He shook the mouse a bit and the light on the screen appeared and when that light hit his face he was in pure shock. He saw a picture of him and his information and most of it was about his past witching he didn't want to remember at all. Then he notices the door open and a shock Chazz Princeton came inside the room.

Chazz didn't know where to start explaining to Jaden. He didn't know where to begin and the brunette stood up from the chair and walked over to Chazz. They stood there for a few minutes, just to figure out what to say, but on Chazz half nothing was coming out. Jaden on the other hand had a lot to say to Chazz and he didn't want to upset him by saying, but he was going to take this Chance to tell him about how he felt.

"Chazz, I hope aren't made mad at me for entering in your room but I had to talk to you about something that was kind a confusing me" he said as Chazz come in and closed the door behind him "I am listening" he answered me as he sat on the bed and Jaden sat in front of him.

**Jaden's POV**

My hearted started to beat fast in front of the black haired duelist as he looked at me with an intense look in his eyes. I was afraid confessing to him might make the situation worse but I had to get this pain and confusion off of my skin so took a deep breath and began to speak my mind "I was wondering why you hate me?" he said as Chazz stared without saying a word "your rich, you have a lot of people who adore you, and you are well known by people that you don't even know. I cam here so I can relax and make friends and just duel with people to test me skill, but you look at me like I am completely different from everyone" I as tears started to roll down his tanned cheek and Chazz was just looking at him with worry.

"You have all these things and when I come and try to befriend you, but you don't want to become friends with someone who is the lower skilled duelist, that the only thing standing between you and me becoming friends "I cried as Chazz sighed and tried to understand why would someone like him who is trying to make him unhappy and even hack into the Princeton's main network. He didn't think any of it added up but he wanted to hear the rest of what he had to say.

"I was very confused about this feeling that made me dizzy and made sad, so saw Bastion computer and saw that it had you data and probably if I found out the things you like or like to do I can possibly change you opinion about me, but I guess that just made things worse" I said that as my eyes began to puff up and turn red as Chazz wanted me to get to the point already so he glared at me "and you point is" he said as I looked up to see him and he look like I was being taken for a joke.

"You are bastard! Don't you get what am try to get you to understand!!" I hollered as Chazz got big hard smack to the face as he looked up at me in shock. I ran towards the door and looked at Chazz "and to think that you are the person I love!" I yelled as I ran out the room and ran out the door, and the guards weren't there to here the yelling but some of the kids woke up to see who that was, but before they woke I was gone.

**End of Jaden's POV**

Jaden ran into the woods as he tripped over a log and fell to the ground as his skirt went up showing his under wear. The brunette bought his legs to his stomach and cried a little bit before he fell asleep thinking it was a big dream and the only way to get out was to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chazz was still in the room with shock in his eyes as he felt the bruise on his cheek and felt a little sad about what he did. Zane came running inside his room and so was some others as they looked at him and some was screaming "_what happened?_" "_Who did this?_" and "_what happen to his face?_" and he had no time to answer his question. He had to find to brunette and fast because he didn't know what the boy was capable of but he didn't want to find out. So he got up and ran out the room and went passed the other students to get out the dorm.

The black haired duelist had a feeling Jaden wasn't to type to run to someone when he was like this so he ran in to the woods to figure out where Jaden had went to. He ran as fast as he can but didn't see him, until he tripped over the same log he did and landed on a sleeping kitty and you know the reaction to when a kitty wakes up from it s nap a big a scratch went across Chazz's arm as Jaden sat up immediately and started to look around.

The black haired duelist looked at his now bleeding hand and looked at the brunette. They both were looking at each other and Jaden didn't want to be near Chazz, so he got up and was about to run until the black haired duelist grabbed his legs making him fall. "Let go of me!" he cried as Chazz pulled a struggling Jaden towards him and the black haired boy pulled the brunette towards his pale face.

When they both was facing each other and with out a word Chazz kissed Jaden's quivering smooth lips and they both closed they're eye savoring each others tastes and enjoying the moment. The moment stopped when Chazz pulled away and Jaden whimpered because the kisses stopped "how do you feel about me Jaden" he said as the brunette gave him a small blush as he gulped and looked at him "I lust for you and I want you, I know if you felt the same way I would not be confused anymore, I really love you Chazz" Jaden said as the black haired boy smiled and said a "_I love you_" and began to kiss the brunette again as they held each other closely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the mourning Chancellor Sheppard told the guards to look for Chazz and Jaden and bring them to his office immediately. They knew that Jaden was hacking the Princeton main computer was one thing, but both of them gone was just too much. Chancellor Sheppard was tired and didn't want to hear Slade and Jagger's mouth about him not being a good representative for the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chazz and Jaden were walking back to the duel academy holding each others hands and smiling. They couldn't do anything else but smile since they were a couple now and since the black haired obelisk student forgave Jaden for hacking into the Princeton main computer, so basically they were happy.

When the guards seen them they went up to them and surrounded them like they were criminals being caught in the middle of a crime. Jaden grip on Chazz hand tighten as his happy face turned into an uneasy one. Chazz glared at the men around them as one said spoke up and said "you are summoned by the Chancellor Sheppard Jaden yuki and Chazz Princeton" as the two duelists looked at each other with worry in there eye, but what can they do. The black haired obelisk student looked deeply into the chocolate brown eye as he saw a sense of sadness following deep in them, so he sighed and looked back at the officers as he began to pull on Jaden's hand to motion him to walk.

They were still holding hands when they got to the office and Chancellor Sheppard was not pleased with they're sudden change in attitude towards each other, but the only reason why he called them here was to tell Jaden about his behavior and how it's been affecting Chazz and the DA. So with a long sigh he stood up looked intensely at the two teens that had the same expression they're and the expression was sadness.

"Well Jaden you have been acting quite odd since you got here and we would appreciate you not to bother any of the student data" he said as he just notice what Jaden was wearing but ignored and continued "Since you got here you have been hacking into a very important cooperation that belongs to the Princeton family the ones who gives money to the school. Therefore I think its best that you stay away form the obelisk blue student, including the one you are holding hands with and remain in you slifer red dorm for your time staying here" he stated as tears began to roll down Jaden's now pale cheek as he began to let go of Chazz hand, the black haired obelisk student brought back into its grip.

Chazz didn't appreciate being separated from the one who loved him even though he was being so cruel to him. "I m sorry sir but that will not be happening" Chazz said as The Bald male looked at him with surprised eyes as Jaden took a look at his lover and saw him nod at him "The Princeton cooperation is only giving money to the school because I offered the deal to seto kaiba and I can easily take that deal away, its your move" he said proudly as Chancellor Sheppard coughed as he stayed quiet and thought for some moments and then he gave another sigh and said "I won't punish Jaden but I will not tolerate him going on the computer without supervision, alright" he said as the teens both nodded smiled as they both walked out the office.

The bald male looked out the window and was thinking about a vacation for him next month since he couldn't stand being at this school for so long.

Jaden and Chazz walked proudly hand in hand to the cafeteria as they entered Syrus and Zane fumed when they saw those two holding hands and smiling. "So where have you two been" Zane started as Chazz attention went to Jaden instead of the turquoise haired boy. Chazz kept staring in to Jaden's brown Chocolate eyes waiting for the right expression to come up and it did. When The black haired obelisk student saw happiness in the other boys eye he gave him a kiss on the lips and that made Syrus wanted to throw something at Chazz but didn't want to ruin they're moment so he picked up a animate object and threw it at Zane.

When the kiss was broken they bumped heads and smiled "So this is what love is Chazz" Jaden said with a cheery smile as the black haired obelisk student brought into a hug and said "yes this is what love is" as they both just smiled.

**W.S.: I finally finished everyone **

**Zane: yeah whoopee for you, I didn't get Jaden **

**Syrus: you said it**

**Alexis: this is quite interesting all of them are moping now**

**W.S.: isn't it good to be evil **

**Alexis: yeah it felt a little, but I still feel sorry for Bastion he didn't get has Jaden to himself anymore.**

**Chazz: don't worry he's not lonely**

**W.S.: he isn't **

**Chazz: mope I hooked Syrus and Bastion up and they are doing just fine**

**Syrus: CHAZZ!! I told you not to tell!**

**Jaden: so cute**

**W.S.: yeah well anyway stay tune for Yu-gi-oh gx and Naruto Chat line everyone **

**Jaden: Naruto! I coming **


End file.
